1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device and manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display technology is a mainstream display panel technology. The active area of a liquid crystal display panel is surrounded by a larger area of perimeter metal wiring layer. The large area of perimeter metal wiring layer accumulates static electricity during the manufacturing process, and the accumulation of static electricity causes the damage of vulnerable parts of active area of a display panel. The result is the waste of materials and the increase of additional production cost. Therefore, a crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof are provided to solve the problems.